Mintflower
Summary Mintflower is a lank tom with scruffy black fur. His paw tips and tufted ears are white, and his eyes are grey-blue. Mintflower is a particularly anxious soul, overthinking before acting and trying to look after everyone around him. He was once the deputy of WindClan. Detailed History Kithood Mintkit was born to Peachshade and Ebonypelt, part of their first litter of kits. Even as a young kit he had difficulty keeping track of his large amount of littermate, so simply attached himself to his brother Pinekit and sister Alderkit, forming a closer bond with them than the others. The first time Mintkit left camp without an adult was with these siblings. Out in the territory, they met Bloodpool, a ShadowClan cat who claimed to be their kin. While Mintkit didn't doubt the sincerity of this claim, he didn't trust the warrior in the slightest. One thing led to another, and Mintkit ended up hiding his siblings in a heather patch while an older WindClan warrior, Blueflower, fought Bloodpool away and ultimately lost her life. After this incident, Mintkit was a lot more distrusting and naturally anxious. However, this path of distress and paranoia was stopped in its tracks due to the appearance of Birchshade, an ancestor who visited him in a dream from StarClan. Birchshade informed Mintkit that he was destined to be a protector for his family, much as Birchshade had been. Likely this proclamation was simply meant to encourage Mintkit's confidence and loving instincts, but Mintkit took it to heart and promised to protect his family. From then on, every step Mintkit took was to defend another, all in the name of making Birchshade proud. Apprenticeship Mintpaw's apprenticeship was not a really eventful one. He learned and trained, honing his skills out in the territory to be able to hunt and fight for his Clan, however much he did not want to battle. Still shy of other cats, he spent most of his time with his siblings and every gathering nuzzled up against a brother os sister, or hiding almost underneath his mother. Warrior Life As a new warrior, Mintflower began to finally extend his horizons. After the territory shift, he was unsettled and lost, and therefore had nothing to be lost or gained by exploring and meeting new people. So he began to do just that, coming out of his shell and learning how to socialise. One of Mintflower's first friendships, and indeed his closest, was with the RiverClan leader Snowstar. They met at the border, when Mintflower was patrolling by himself and Snowstar was addicted to thyme, a condition that multiple cats at the time had developed in order to cope with the stress of the move. Mintflower carried Snowstar back to RiverClan camp when she collapsed during a conversation, and so began a friendship unlike any other. He also formed strong friendships with three cats in his own Clan: Fallenbreeze, Leafgale, and Whitefox. It was Whitefox particularly that caught his attention, and the two quickly bonded on a level unfamiliar to Mintflower, a connection he was not comfortable exploring further without being able to name it. Around this time, Peachshade gave birth to another litter of kits. Among these was Stonekit, at first as insignificant as all baby brothers are, but he quickly became a good friend to Mintflower and a better medicine apprentice to the Clan, under the guidance of Redwillow. Pretty soon, however, a tragedy befell the Clan. A sickness, one unlike any the Clan had come into contact with, struck the forest like a storm. With a young, inexperienced Stonefang acting as sole medicine cat and a scrambling Hawkeyes acting as sole leader after Rubblestar's abandonment of the Clan, Mintflower began to fear for the wellbeing of his family. He did his best to take care of Stonefang and give as much encouragement to Hawkeyes as he dared, but in this time the attention he payed to Whitefox began to slip. When Whitefox vanished, off to find a cure, Mintflower's health began to deteriorate. He was pining for him, distressed by the loss of his brother Pinewing, and worried about Snowstar and problems within RiverClan. With all this anxiety to focus on, Mintflower couldn't bear to sit quietly and accept the sickness as it took him. For as long as he was able, he continued to hunt for the Clan and the declining number of warriors. However, the second the cure was released to the Clans, Mintflower leaped back to his normal self. He confessed his love to Whitefox and, white the response was encouraging, he is still unsure as to whether they are mates or not. Around this same time, Hawkstar received his lives and named Mintflower as his deputy. Deputy Life Mintflower takes his job as deputy as seriously as he takes his promise to Birchshade. He does the best he can to make sure everything in the Clan runs smoothly, as aware of the bumpy road ahead of him as he is. Early into Mintflower's deputyship, his mother Peachshade passed away. In her final moments she gave memories to Mintflower, memories of Birchshade and Rubblestar and Hawkstar, all designed to give him an insight into leadership and how to keep the Clan safe. Mintflower told her, promised her that he would keep everything together, and keep the Clan safe. For Peachshade. Mintflower's first major obstacle presented itself in the form of Hawkstar cracking down on the amount of Dark Forest trainees in the Clan, laying down a set of rules akin to the Salem Witch Trials. While this announcement deeply unsettled Mintflower, he has vowed to make sure nobody is imprisoned who doesn't deserve to be, and to investigate each case as thoroughly as he must. Category:WindClan Category:Characters Category:Highranks Category:Leaders